


Show-And-Tell

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, be warned of the cuteness, cute shit ahead, kid!AU, such cute shit ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is a bit nervous; he has nothing for Show and Tell Friday. Will the thing he made to prevent embarrassment help him make a friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show-And-Tell

Hinata fiddled with the end of his shirt as he sat on a rock in the playground of Hope’s Peak Elementary Center. He was in first grade and today was “Show-And-Tell Friday”. He was usually excited for this day, since he liked to show off all the cool toys he had. But he had run out of cool things to show, and was now worried about getting laughed at for having nothing to show. He didn’t want to be outcasted, like that weird kid Komaeda who always talked about hope. He sighed and looked out to the woods that presided next to the school. He looked at the trees, as if silently asking for their guidance, when he just gave up and looked down. Suddenly, he saw something on the stony floor below him. It was a smooth stone; no crack, bump, or lump was on it. Hinata picked it up and moved it around in his chubby little fingers, when suddenly a very childish plan formed in his head. Such an idea was to expected from an innocent first grader, and Hinata stood, with an odd glimmer of determination in his eyes, and started walking towards the front of school so he could head to his room.

 He started his plan the minute he had entered the classroom, since Friday was also an arts-and-crafts day, which meant Hinata had the resources he needed to carry out his plan. A young girl with blonde hair in two pigtails named Saionji kept teasing him about what he was making, but Hinata just ignored her and continued with his work. When he was done, he looked at his little masterpiece with pride and waited for show-and-tell to start.

 "And that’s what I brought to show-and-tell….." A very sleepy girl with light purple hair named Nanami concluded as she slowly walked back to her seat, Gameboy clutched tightly in her hands like it was a lifeline. Hinata wiggled in his seat impatiently, the anxiety and the sudden fear of his plan not working gnawing that the back of his brain as he tried focusing on the other kids presenting. Everyone had really cool things today; Koizumi had a tiny digital camera that her mommy had just bought her, Tsumiki had this cool machine called a defibrillator which the teacher ended up taking it away when Tsumiki went to demonstrate how it works on Hanamura, and Souda had a screwdriver that he said his papa had just given him. Hinata was worried his thing would not be as cool as the others, but his thoughts were broken when his teacher, Mr. Makoto, said, "Okay, next up…Why don’t you go Gundam?" Hinata turned his attention the small boy who was now very reluctantly walking to the center of the circle. Hinata had noticed this boy before, he had always seemed lonely and distant, and Hinata really wanted to talk to him, but he was scared to since Gundam also seemed a bit cold to others.

 Gundam stood stiffly in front of the group, a tiny covered box-looking container in his hands as he shakily spoke, “U-Umm…My name is Gundam Tanaka, and today I have brought one of my animals.” At the sound of this, the class all seemed to buzz with excitement as Gundam set the container down and cleared his throat softly, “B-Behold! My pet!!” he announced as he ripped the cover off the container and showed his pet to the class. It was a large lizard, and it appeared to have a little beard at the end of its neck. Hinata looked at the lizard in awe until he heard some of the girls (and Souda) shriek in terror and begin to cry. Mr. Makoto ended up having to cover back up the lizard and quickly calmed down the class. Hinata noticed Gundam’s embarrassed and sad expression and he felt sort of bad for him, but he didn’t have time for pity when Mr. Makoto spoke again. “Alrighty then, now after that little predicament, why don’t we call someone else up? Hmmmm…..Hinata, why don’t you come up?”  

Hinata visibly jumped when he was called upon, but he still stood, with his item in his hands, and walked to the middle of the group. He looked up, and saw Gundam watched closely, tiny tears in the corners of his eyes. Hinata decided to ignora for that and slowly uncovered the item in his hands; a crudely painted rock with googley-eyes glued to it. “This is my pet rock…..uh, Steve….” He stammered out as people stared at the rock. People had no response at first, until Saionji started to laugh. “That’s not a pet! That’s just a rock you painted, dummy!!” She teased as Mr. Makoto scolded her for using such language, but it was too late. Soon most of the class was laughing at Hinata, except for Nanami, who was asleep, and Gundam, who actually looked intrigued by what Hinata had. Hinata quickly sat back down in his seat and tried his hardest to keep himself from crying; first grade was brutal for poor Hinata.  

Mr. Makoto decided to call recess after that, since the class couldn’t calm down after the pet rock fiasco, and Hinata walked around shamefully as people looked at him funnily and refused to let him play with them. Hinata kept walking until he saw Gundam; he was sitting right towards the edge of the playground that went into the forest. Hinata decided to join him, and slowly walked to where Gundam was sitting. Once he got there, he sat down beside him and looked to see what Gundam was doing. He was petting the lizard’s head and seemed to be talking to it, but it was too low for Hinata to hear. “Hey….” Hinata said and Gundam quickly turned and saw Hinata sitting there. “Hello….” He responded quietly as he put his focus back on the lizard. A silence stretched out between the two of them, so Hinata decided to keep talking. “So what kind of lizard is that?” He asked, to which Gundam immediately replied, “It’s a bearded dragon.” Hinata’s eyes grew in excited and he quickly blurted out, “That’s awesome!” Gundam looked back at Hinata in surprise before smiling a tad and saying, “Thank you…” Hinata nodded excitedly and asked, “What’s it’s name?” “His name is Bartholomew.” Hinata looked at the lizard and spoke to it. “Why hello, Bartho…Barto…..Tolomuh….Uh….Bartola….Bert. Hi Bert!” He waved to the bearded dragon, but then Gundam brought the container up defensively and shouted, “His name’s not Bert! It’s Batholomew!!” “But I can’t pronounce that…” Hinata defended, to which Gundam stammered for a moment, cheeks a slight pink, before he just sighed and set the container back down.

 Hinata stared at the lizard in silence before slowly asking, “Can I…..pet him?” Gundam looked at Hinata and smiled, before opening the top of the container. Hinata squeaked with joy and went to stick his hand in, but Gundam cried out “Stop!” and showed Hinata the proper way to pet the bearded dragon. “It’s so you don’t end with as many boo-boo’s as I have….” Gundam warned Hinata as Hinata looked down at Gundam right arm and saw it covered in different colored band-aid’s. “Is that why you have so many band-aid’s on your arm?” Hinata questioned and Gundam nodded, “It’s also from my two other lizards and my four hamsters.” “That’s a lot of animals…” Hinata pointed out. Gundam hugged the container and softly said, “I like animals….they don’t laugh at me, or won’t let me play pretend with them…..and they’re always my friends…” Hinata felt bad for Gundam, he had never had too many problems with friends, but he was never the most popular person either. He placed a hand on Gundam’s shoulder and told him, “Well, I haven’t laughed at you at all…..I wouldn’t let you not play pretend with my friends…I actually…think you’re my friend….” Gundam turned to Hinata with hopeful eyes and asked, “Really?” To which Hinata nodded. Gundam’s eyes widened to an insane degree before he just hugged Hinata tightly and whimpered out, “Thank you…..friend….” Hinata smiled before hugging Gundam back. When they both finally let go, Hinata looked down at the painted rock between his feet, before hatching another idea. He picked up the rock and handed it to Gundam. Gundam stared at the rock quizzically in his hands before Hinata explained, “I’ve never been good at taking care of animals, so I thought you’d like to take care of my pet rock…..” Gundam smiled at the rock before looking back up at Hinata and saying, “I’d be happy to….”  

The rest of recess Gundam and Hinata spent talking and playing with Steve and Bartholomew. While that Friday wasn’t the greatest show-and-tell day for Hinata, he was glad to have made a new friend. And Gundam made sure to go straight home and tell his mom all about the new friend he made at school, and he vowed to love Hinata just as much as he loves his animals. Of course, it was only in a small, first-grader kind of friend-love, but with Gundam, who knows what that could turn into in the future……


End file.
